Mi Chico Favorito
by Rex3003
Summary: Deku se encuentra en un especie de dilema amoroso o algo así, en el cuál intentará decidir quien es el amor de su vida, aunque las contendientes no se la pondrán fácil por así decirlo. Mientras Jirou sabrá de antemano que la violencia y el abuso no son siempre la mejor forma de llamarle la atención de alguien. AU (universo alterno) Portada By: luizhtx en deviantart
1. Prólogo.

**_Boku no hero y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Kohei Horikoshi, Kenji Nagasaki, Yōsuke Kuroda y al Estudio BONES. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La siguiente historia está escrita solo por diversión._**

**_Gracias por su comprensión._**

* * *

**Capítulo 00: Prólogo.**

Los movimientos de la cama eran de lo más frenéticos y salvajes. Se escuchaban gémidos y una que otra risa proveniente de la chica con la cuál nuestro héroe de cabello verde tenía relaciones en éste preciso momento.

Deku nunca se imaginó que llegaría hasta estas instancias y mucho menos con una villana que en más de una ocasión lo intentó matar. Incluso ahora lo intentaba dañar, puesto a que la rubia traía un cuchillo en sus manos, listo para clavarlo en la yugular del chico para luego beber su deliciosa sangre.

—Oh Deku, vamos Deku...

Los balbuceos y gémidos de ella lo hacían perder el control y simplemente todo razonamiento desaparecía de su cuerpo, haciendo así, todo lo que ella ordenaba, pedía, mandará, deseará, exigía y solicitaba.

Nuestro querido peliverde ahora tenía casi dieciocho años, cursando su último año en la academia Yuei en donde esperaba graduarse y convertirse en un héroe tan grande cómo lo fue alguna vez su maestro y más grande ídolo, All Might.

Pero lastimosamente para él, el símbolo de la paz se había ido de este mundo hace un año, dejándolo con un inmenso dolor en todo su ser. No había día en el que no se culpara por la partida de su maestro. Si después de pasarle el One for all, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que All Might desapareciera dejándole así la tarea de convertirse en el próximo símbolo de la paz.

Lamentablemente nuestro joven chico experimentaba un enorme dilema amoroso. No se dio cuenta, ni cómo, ni dónde o cuándo cayó en las garras lujuriosas de una loca villana.

Sin duda alguna, All Might se debe estar retorciendo en su tumba al ver que su discípulo esta teniendo relaciones con un asesina en este momento, cuándo debería llevarla a la cárcel por todos los crímenes y asesinatos que ha cometido.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Deku tu cosa me hace muchas cosquillas en mi interior! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Para este punto no sabia que lo ponía más incómodo, si las obscenidades que Toga decía o las risas psicópatas que lanzaba mientras hacían el amor.

No parecía que fuera la primera vez de ambos, ya que lo llevaban haciendo por horas y no parecían querer detenerse. Incluso la madre de Deku no se apresuraba a llegar a casa, dándoles así toda la privacidad que requerían para hacer sus cosas sucias en la habitación del chico.

—¡Oh Deku, se que esto se siente bien... P-pero ya estoy a punto de llegar a mi límite! —Soltó ella con los dientes apretados.

El estado del chico no estaba tan diferente al de la chica. Puesto que él también ya estaba en su límite.

—Y-yo también estoy... A punto de acabar, Toga —murmuró él con los dientes apretados.

Fue cuándo aumento la velocidad de las estocadas en la intimidad de la chica. Esta irguió la espalda hacía atrás, abrazo al chico con sus piernas y brazos, para después darle un salvaje beso en la boca.

—Aaaaaahhh... —Soltó ella al llegar al orgasmo. Sintió como el chico se corría en su interior, dándole mucho placer. Le fascinaba y mucho, desde ahora en adelante se aseguraría de hacerlo con Deku todos los días a la misma hora.

Esta se aferró a él y mostró una expresión en su rostro de lo más pervertida, sacó su lengua y sus ojos se dilataron observando hacía arriba, además de que un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Parecía toda una psicópata amante del sexo.

Deku se sentía agotado, intentó separarse de ella para sacar su miembro de la intimidad de esta. Pero ella se lo impedía.

—Emmm... Toga, necesito sacar mi... Miembro se tu ínterior jeje —rió nervioso.

Esta lo observó un poco extrañada.

—¿Por que? —Preguntó ella. —¿Qué acaso no quieres estar dentro de mi por lo que te queda de vida?

El tono seductor y la sonrisa macabra de la chica lo pusieron nervioso, mucho más de lo que ya estaba, puesto que si su madre los encontraba así, estaría en muchos problemas.

—¡JAJAJAJA! —Rió ella a carcajadas. —Solo bromeó idiota. —Le dijo para después separarse de él. Se recostó a su lado y le sonrió de forma divertida al chico.

Deku no tuvo de otra que soltar un largo suspiro cansado. Se sentó en la cama y observó a la nada por un instante, tenía mucho en que pensar y mucho que ordenar en su cabeza. Los últimos seis meses habían sido de los más estresantes para el chico y acostarse con una villana, solo lo empeoraba todo.

—Oye, si quedo embarazada nos deberemos de casar lo antes posible —le dijo ella haciendo que la volteara a ver. —Por que te mataré si no lo haces. —Lo amenazó con su cuchillo, mostrando esa desagradable sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Deku no tuvo de otra que suspirar, él ya sabía de antemano que ella hablaba de matar o herir a alguien cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

No tenía idea de como había llegado hasta aquí. Pero si sabia que se le armaría un problemon cuando sus amigos se enteraran de lo sucedido.

_Me ha costado mucho superar la partida de mi maestro. Si en estos momentos estuviera conmigo seguramente se arrepentiría de haberme dado su poder. Porque lo que he hecho no ha sido nada más que desperdiciarlo de una forma muy tonta._

_Y poco me falta para dañar a mis seres queridos y amigos más cercanos._

_Esta es la historia de como terminé metido en lo que parece ser una peligrosa y extraña figura geométrica amorosa de lados infinitos._

* * *

_A veces no se cómo me pude enamorar de tal vez el sujeto más idiota que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. No me di cuenta que con tantas burlas, insultos y agresiones hacía su persona, lo único que provocaba era que me gustará más y más con el paso del tiempo._

_Si hubiera sabido que mi corazón seria roto de una vil manera... Lo hubiera asesinado yo misma de la manera más dolorosa y tortuosa que se pueden imaginar._

_Soy Jirou Kyouka y esta es la historia de cómo me termine enamorando de la persona más estúpida e inútil que tuve la desgracia de haber conocido en mi vida._

* * *

_**Fic traído desde wattpad ;3**_

_**Este es un AU que irá tomando forma a medida que avancen los capítulos. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

**_Y recuerden amigos, críticas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, consultas, dudas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y mensajes de odio son bien recibidos._**

**_Adiós~_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era un hermoso día soleado. Aunque los desastrosos hechos de hace medio año aún resonaban entre la mayoría de las personas. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que le habían puesto fin de una vez por todas a la liga de villanos, la entidad criminal más perversa y malvada de todo Japón.

Después de los incidentes en donde la mayoría de nuestros héroes lucho a muerte con la Liga de Villanos, pudieron salir victoriosos pero con una gran baja... La pérdida del símbolo de la paz, All Might.

El más grande héroe tuvo que sacrificarse para destruir de una vez por todas al líder oculto detrás de la organización criminal que se estaba dedicando a reclutar villanos de todos los tipos y de todas las clases posibles, creando aberraciones conocidas como Nomus y envenenando la mente de las personas con sus mensajes de odio y desprecio. Reunían villanos de toda clase, ya fueran mediocres o de los más peligrosos y violentos, tal y como lo era el asesino de villanos, Stain.

Pero al final de cuentas la mayoría de los villanos fueron enviados a la cárcel, una pequeña minoría había logrado escapar, pero tarde o temprano caerían en manos de la justicia, ya sea por que un héroe profesional los capturara o la policía los arrestara con la ayuda de un héroe profesional, obviamente.

—Ya verán, me las pagarás de una vez por todas maldito niño entrometido... —Murmuraba en voz baja una chica de tal vez diecisiete años de edad, cabello rubio, un poco alta, de tez clara y su mirada era como si fuera felina, además de que sus colmillos inferiores y superiores eran un poco grandes, haciéndola parecer un vampiro.

Aunque eso último era ridículo. Ya que si lo fuera, estuviera hecha polvo en este momento, por que estaba en plena luz del día, con una calor sofocante, con una temperatura de más de cuarenta grados. Iba caminando sigilosamente mientras seguía a su supuesta víctima.

—Solo un poco más y tendré tu sangre en mis manos... —Se relamió los labios, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo lista para matar, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que logrará su objetivo.

Ahora nos centramos en cierto joven peliverde que se dirige a clases, este cursaba su último año en la más grande academia que existe y en dónde solo lo mejor de lo mejor puede tener el privilegio de asistir.

La academia Yūei. Una de las mejores que existen en todo Japón y tal vez en todo el mundo. Izuku iba caminando cabizbajo. Hace tiempo que su alegría se había vuelto algo apagada, casi pareciendo un ser vacío que esperaba ser llenado con algo o que solo esperaba su inminente fin.

Era como si hubiera muerto por dentro. Pero no, estaba vivo y eso le traía una enorme preocupación a las personas más cercanas a él. Incluso su amigo de la infancia se preocupaba por él.

—_¡Deku! ¡Bastardo! ¡Deja de estar triste o juro que te mataré!_

Fue lo que le dijo el rubio mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba del suelo, observándolo de forma asesina.

Bueno, Bakugo tenía su forma de tratar de animar a las personas. Una forma muy violenta de hacerlo.

—¿Así que, así se siente perder a alguien muy especial para ti? —Se preguntó el chico. Detuvo su paso y miró hacía el cielo.

Era un bello día y no podía desperdiciarlo estando triste y melancólico.

Se limpió sus ojos con las manga de su camisa y volteó a ver al frente con una sonrisa decidida.

Debía seguir adelante, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él musculoso se fue y por eso debía seguir su vida. Su maestro no quisiera verlo en ese estado, ni tampoco su madre o amigos.

—Ya verás All Might, te prometo que seré el nuevo símbolo de la paz y aprenderé a usar el one for all al cien por ciento... —Dicho eso empezó a caminar. —No, debo superar el límite... ¡Plus ultr-¡Kyaaaaa!

No pudo terminar de decir esa frase motivación al fan famosa ya que una mano lo tomó del cuello y lo jaló con mucha brusquedad hasta el interior de un callejón, por el cuál iba pasando.

—¡Ahora si maldito! ¡Prepárate para ser asesinado de la peor manera!

Izuku tembló un poco al escuchar esa voz tan desquiciada, sintió cómo la hoja afilada de una cuchilla era presionada contra su cuello.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se percató de quién era su atacante.

—¡Himiko Toga! —Gritó el nombre de la rubia.

—La misma, héroe —ella esbozo una enorme sonrisa desquiciada mientras mucho sudor aparecía en su frente acompañado de un enorme sonrojo en el rostro de la chica. —Es tu fin jeje...

_Si hubiera sabido que lo que pasaría después me iba a dejar traumado de por vida, hubiese preferido que me matará en ese mismo instante._

_Pero para mi desgracia, las cosas solo empeoraron poco a poco._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Izuku Midoriya siempre se esforzó al máximo para lograr ser un héroe tan grande cómo lo fue All Might. Para eso debía ayudar a las personas que lo requirieran, ya sean amigos, familiares, otros héroes, personas ajenas a él y sobretodo y las más difíciles de ayudar... Villanos.

Ayúdar a alguien que lo odiaba a muerte era sin duda, una tarea muy difícil. Por costumbre, un villano algunas veces nace cuándo una persona sufre una especie de trauma psicológico, esto ocurre gracias a que vivió tal vez un infierno en su vida, sin dejarle opción de ser normal por lo que se refugiaban en las garras del mal, causando estragos y cometiendo fechorías.

Una de ellas era Himiko Toga, la chica con la que el pecoso peli verde luchaba en este momento. Si es que a eso que estaba ocurriendo se le puede llamar pelea.

—Es tu culpa, tu culpa, ¡Tu puta culpa, bastardo hijo de perra!

—Cálmate Toga, esto n-no es necesario ¡Ah!

Deku esquivó un corte que la rubia le lanzó a duras penas con su cuchillo. Al chico no le tomó ni un minuto liberarse del agarre de la chica, ya que viéndola más de cerca, ella se veía toda sucia y algo desnutrida. Por lo que poco le faltaba para desfallecer.

Esto le preocupaba mucho al chico. El estado de ella parecía ser frágil. No se imaginaba en donde rayos había estado cómo para andar así de descuidada. Probablemente metida en una alcantarilla o viviendo en la basura.

—¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! —Repetía y Repetía la chica.

Aunque sus pasos empezaban a ser erráticos, no se detenía en su labor de querer clavarle el cuchillo en la yugular al chico.

—"_Debo hacer algo, o de lo contrario puede sufrir un daño permanente si sigue así..._" —Pensó Deku un tanto alarmado.

Esquivó un nuevo ataque de la chica. Luego una patada y por último, otro cuchillazo.

—Lo tengo —susurró por lo bajo al ver que se le había ocurrido un plan.

Espero pacientemente que la chica lo atacará de nuevo. Esta apretó los dientes y con toda la intención del mundo se lanzó hacia el chico con su cuchillo en manos, listo para matarlo de una vez por todas.

—¡Muere!

—Ahora...

Deku esquivó el ataque y en un rápido movimiento tomó a la chica de su brazo y la levantó por lo aires, tal y cómo lo hizo alguna vez con Bakugo y con Shinso.

**_(¡Slap!)_**

—¡Aagh! –Gimió Toga al ser impactada de espaldas contra el suelo quedando fuera de combate al instante.

Deku sonrió victorioso por lo que hizo, pero se horrorizó al ver que se lo hizo a una chica y lo peor de todo... A una muy débil e indefensa.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Se agachó rápidamente para ver si estaba bien. —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó rápidamente con la chica, pero de nada le servía. Ella estaba inconsciente.

No tuvo de otra que lamentarse y quedarse a cuidarla hasta que despertará o hasta que un héroe o un policía hicieran acto de presencia.

Aunque por otra parte, el pecoso iba a llegar tarde a clases.

—Supongo que me lo merezco por ser tan descuidado —se lamento él.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos en donde Izuku espero y espero pacientemente a que la chica despertará. Le preocupaba un poco ver el estado de esta.

—Me preguntó dónde has estado últimamente, Toga —se preguntó en voz baja.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en el momento en que la chica abría lentamente los ojos y volteaba a ver a todos lados como si no supiera en dónde se encontraba.

—Grrrr... Idiota —gruñó molesta al ver que el peli verde estaba frente a ella y no era todo, se encontraba descansando su cabeza sobre las piernas del infeliz ese, por lo que se molesto más. Pero en ese estado, poco podía hacer.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Izuku un tanto nervioso.

Esta se ofendió por la pregunta.

—No, no lo estoy —respondió con molestia. Se intentó levantar y a duras penas se pudo sentar en el suelo. —Me venciste otra vez y eso ya es muy bochornoso.

Izuku suspiro de forma cansada. No tenía remedio dialogar con la chica esta, pero eso no le impedía ayudarla.

—Tomaré eso cómo un, tal vez —dijo él. Seguidamente sacó su almuerzo de su mochila y se lo ofreció a la chica. —Ten, no es un banquete pero te ayudará a recuperar...

—¡Dame eso! —Toga le arrebató el almuerzo de las manos al chico y empezó a comerlo sin importarle nada.

—Tus energías —terminó de decir.

Se levantó del suelo y se colocó su mochila en la espalda nuevamente. Se percató de que la chica lo observaba fijamente mientras comía, era como si desconfiara de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó nervioso.

Toga trago y desvío la mirada a un lado.

—Te mataré luego —le dijo sin verlo a la cara.

Izuku tembló ante eso, lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era avisarle a la policía o simplemente irse o si no llegaría más tarde de lo que iba a la academia.

—Luego mataré a tu novia.

Eso que dijo lo hizo voltear a verla lentamente.

—¿A-a quién? —Titubeó al preguntar.

—¡A tu novia! —Le gritó. —Ya sabes, la rara esa que puede hacer flotar las cosas con solo tocarlas y eso. —Dijo ella de mala gana. Terminó de comerse el último sándwich que le arrebató al chico.

Deku rió de forma nerviosa. Claramente se refería a Uraraka-san. Ellos no eran novios, simplemente eran muy buenos amigos.

—Te equivocas, Uraraka y yo, no somos novios. Simplemente somos-¡Ahg!

No terminó de hablar ya que Toga se levantó del suelo rápidamente y aprovechó a que él estaba distraído para picarle los ojos con sus pulgares y salir corriendo lentamente lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

—¡Toga! —Gritó de agonía mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos.

—¡Me vengare luego héroe jajaja! —Gritó la rubia desde la distancia mientras reía de forma divertida.

_A veces me preguntó, si ella se había cortado alguna vez las uñas. Ya que ese día sentí cómo mis retinas eran perforadas de la forma más dolorosa posible_.

* * *

—Midoriya no ha llegado aún —Aizawa sensei habló más para si mismo que para la clase entera.

Muchos de los compañeros de Izuku voltearon a ver el asiento vacío atrás de Bakugo, en donde se sentaba el peli verde.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? —Preguntó Mineta un tanto preocupado.

—Solo se ah tardado unos minutos, no es para alarmarse Mineta-chan —le dijo Tsuyu con su típico tono inexpresivo.

En eso toda la clase empezó a charlar en voz alta. A muchos les preocupaba que Izuku no llegará a tiempo. Otros se preocupaban por él, pero no lo demostraban abiertamente.

—Ya, ya. Seguramente se le hizo tarde —Yaoyorozu habló con una sonrisa tranquila.

Mientras los murmullos se oían en el salón, había alguien que estaba muy preocupada por la extraña ausencia del peli verde.

—Deku-kun... —Susurró Uraraka.

La castaña no dejaba de observar el asiento vacío del chico. Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que iniciaron las clases. No era como si le gustará, solo eran amigos.

Nada más.

De pronto, por alguna razón sentía que alguien la observaba. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Aoyama la observaba fijamente.

Él rubio no dejaba de verla con esa molesta expresión. Uraraka levantó una ceja confundida. No fue hasta qué él señaló el asiento vacío con su cabeza, haciéndole entender que no se preocupara.

La chica se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Maldecía en voz baja al chico que no dejaba de molestarla con esa ridiculez de que le gustaba uno de sus mejores amigos.

Bajó la mirada un poco y frunció el ceño.

—Estúpido Aoyama, no deja de molestarme con esa ridiculez de que me gusta Deku-kun —murmuró por lo bajo. —Es cierto que es un muy buen chico y que cualquiera seria afortunada en tener de novio a tan buen especímen, sobre todo por esa linda sonris... —Agitó su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. Nuevamente se ponía a pensar en cosas que no debería.

Estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que no notó cuando Jirou uso uno de sus auriculares para tocarle la espalda.

—¡AAAAAAHHHH! —Gritó Uraraka en el momento en que sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, se dio la vuelta y empezó a negar con sus manos y su cabeza. —¡No, no es lo que estoy pensando...

Se dio cuenta de que la clase entera la observaba fijamente. Volteó a ver a la pelinegra quién era la que le había llamado su atención.

—Uraraka, ¿Me prestas ese lápiz? —Preguntó la chica con cansancio.

—¡Si! —Se apresuró a pasarle el lápiz a su amiga. Rápidamente se sentó en su asiento y sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—Gracias —Jirou agradeció restandole importancia a la reacción escandalosa de su amiga.

Se puso a escribir en su cuaderno. Hace días que apuntaba en una libreta todo lo que creyera importante en la clase. Debía esforzarse al máximo, éste era su último año y daría todo lo mejor para pasar los exámenes finales sin problemas.

Además, no era como que Aizawa los hiciera escribir demasiado, él era más de lo práctico que la escritura en sí.

Aunque siempre había algo que le molestaba. O mejor dicho, alguien.

—Oye, ¿Crees que Midoriya se habrá quedado hablando con una linda chica? —Le preguntó Kaminari a Sero en voz baja.

—No lo sé, pero si es así. Tiene mucha suerte —le respondió Sero, en voz baja.

—Si es así, estoy celoso de él —Murmuró Kaminari con los dientes apretados. —Cómo me gustaría estar en su lugar. —fantaseo el rubio observando hacia el techo.

Por alguna razón Jirou no soportaba a Kaminari últimamente, le parecía un completo estúpido y sus estupideces solo se lo dejaban más en claro a la chica de actitud indiferente.

—Si estuvieras en su lugar terminarías estropeándola —se metió Jirou en la conversación de ambos. —O en tu caso, electrocutándola. —Se burló ella.

La pequeña broma de la chica provocó que el rubio se encogiera avergonzado en su asiento, ya que unos cuántos de sus compañeros se empezaron a reír del pobre.

Jirou se tapó la boca mientras reía en voz baja. Sé deleitó un poco con la expresión de enojo del rubio y decidió volver a su labor. Las risas aún seguían hasta que...

—¡Silencio! —Aizawa sensei uso su Kosei para hacer que todo mundo guardará silencio.

Todos se sentaron firmes en sus asientos mientras observaban al frente.

—Es tu culpa Jiro —le susurró Kaminari a la chica.

—Por favor, tu mala suerte con las chicas es solo mérito tuyo y de nadie más —le susurró con burla en respuesta.

Eso hizo que el chico soltará un bufido y se cruzará de brazos en su asiento.

—Tonto —murmuró ella por lo bajo.

Últimamente aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestar al rubio. Le parecía tan inocente y tonto, que no podía aguantarse.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta de forma lenta dejando ver a un nervioso Izuku Midoriya.

—B-buenos días... Jeje —rio nervioso.

—Midoriya, llegas tarde —le dijo Aizawa sensei. —¿Acaso ocurrió algo que...

—¡Oh no, miren los ojos de Midoriya! ¡Están sangrando! —Ashido interrumpió al sensei, la chica de rosa señaló a Izuku al ver que los ojos de este sangraban un poco.

—¡A-a-a no es nada! —Negó él rápidamente. —Solo fue un accidente jeje.

Se rascó la nuca al sentirse observado por toda la clase.

—¡Pero que demonios dices! —Lida se acercó rápidamente a Izuku y lo tomó de las manos. —Debemos ir a ver a Recovery Girl para que te atienda de inmediato. —Dijo rápidamente el chico de lentes. —¡Sensei! —Se dirigió a Aizawa. —¡Llevare a Midoriya a la enfermería y lo traeré lo antes posible! —Pidió él.

El maestro no tuvo de otra que dejarlos ir. Ya después hablaría con Midoriya a solas.

—¡Woaaaaah! —Izuku era jalado a toda prisa por el veloz chico por los pasillos de la academia.

Por un momento le pareció ver a las personas de su alrededor caminar en cámara lenta. Aunque eso solo eran cosas suyas.

—Llegamos —le aviso Iida en el momento en que se detuvo frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

Ahora solo debían entrar y esperar a que la enfermera los recibiera. Las explicaciones vendrían después.

Ambos tomaron asiento en la sala de espera y esperaron a que los llamarán.

—Y, ¿Cómo te dañaste los ojos? —Preguntó Lida sentado a su lado.

—Este, verás... —No tenía de otra que explicarle lo que pasó a su amigo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez Iida-kun lo entendería.

Al parecer, las explicaciones vendrían ahora.


	4. capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Uraraka Ochaco se encontraba muy preocupaba en estos momentos. Izuku se había quedado hablando con Aizawa sensei después de que terminaron las clases.

El peli verde parecía muy mal herido por lo que más de alguno se había preocupado por su bienestar. Pero ella era la más preocupada.

Ella y Iida esperaban pacientemente a que su amigo terminará de hablar con el maestro Aizawa, por lo que conversaban un poco entre ellos.

—Entonces, ¿Deku-Kun se enfrentó contra Himiko Toga y ella le hizo esas heridas en los ojos? —Preguntó ella al chico alto.

—Así es —asintió él. —Fue un milagro de que ella no le hiciera más cosas al estar él tan vulnerable.

Uraraka se llevó las manos a la boca. No podía creer que esa chica se halla atrevido a hacerle algo a Deku-Kun, su amigo, una persona muy confiable para ella, un chico muy especial y alguien por quién se preocupaba mucho.

De pronto un aura roja empezó a rodear su cuerpo, su expresión cambio a una muy amenazante, parecía estar molesta por algo.

—Iida-kun... —Llamó a su amigo.

El chico de anteojos volteo a verla y se sobresalto al ver esa expresión en la chica tranquila.

—¿U-Uraraka? —Titubeó Iida.

Ella choco uno de sus puños contra la palma de su mano, sonrió de forma amenazadora y se dirigió a su amigo.

—Hay que encontrar a esa chica y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a Deku-Kun —habló entre dientes.

Iida tembló un poco al escuchar ese tono tan amenazador con el que la castaña hablaba. Parecía otra persona y por muy de acuerdo que estuviera con ella, debían tomar con calma las cosas.

No podía permitir que a ella le pasará lo mismo que le paso a él, cuándo fue tan imprudente en ir a buscar el solo al asesino de héroes, Stain.

—De ninguna manera —negó él con la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué? —Rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno impactado. —¿Pero por que no?

Iida se acomodo los lentes.

—Se muy bien que tienes problemas con esa chica después de lo que pasó en el campamento hace un año y medio, pero no debes dejar que la venganza y el odio te consuman —sujeto a la chica de los hombros y la hizo verlo a los ojos. —¡Recuerda que siempre nos apoyaremos los unos a los otros! —Le prometió él.

Uraraka se quedó perpleja. Iida-kun tenía razón, no debía pensar las cosas de forma tan apresurada.

Le sonrió con determinación al chico y le asintió.

—"_Primero escucharé a Deku-Kun y luego... Le romperé las piernas a esa chica_" —Pensó ella. Por un segundo una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro, pero esta fue tan breve que el chico de anteojos no la noto.

En ese momento la gran puerta del salón se abrió y el maestro de aula e Izuku salieron.

—Recuerda Midoriya, la próxima vez que te encuentres con esa chica, procura dar aviso a un héroe profesional o a la policía —le recomendó Aizawa al chico.

—Si —asintió Izuku.

Ya sin más que decir, el sensei se retiró dejando solo al grupo de amigos.

—¡Deku-Kun! —Uraraka se acercó rápidamente al peli verde. —¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada.

Izuku se puso nervioso al tener a la chica tan cerca.

—"_Muy cerca..."_ —Pensó con miedo pero rápidamente tomó valor. —¡Si! Recovery Girl me atendió y ya me siento mejor.

La chica al parecer relajó su semblante, pero algo le molestaba aún.

—Deku-Kun... —Susurró el nombre del chico.

—Si, ¿Qué pasa Uraraka-San? —Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Hay que ir a buscar a esa chica para hacerla pagar por hacerte daño... —Le dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

Ambos chicos sintieron un escalofrío al escucharla hablar así.

Mientras el peli verde reía con nervios, Iida se maldecía internamente por no haber sido más claro con sus palabras hace rato.

—"_No ayude lo suficiente_" —Se lamentó internamente.

Ella no sabía por que pensaba en hacerle daño a esa chica, pero algo muy en el fondo le agradaba la idea de ver mal herida a esa rubia tan detestable.

—No Uraraka-San.

La voz decidida de Deku-Kun la hizo voltear a verlo con sorpresa.

—Si la encuentro otra vez, intentaré hablar con ella —le dijo él. —De todos modos, es una adolescente como nosotros y seguramente si le brindamos ayuda tal vez pueda cambiar jeje. —Dijo decidido.

Iida se llevó una mano al mentón un tanto pensativo. Mientras Uraraka infló los cachetes y desvío la mirada a un lado. Algo no me gustaba de la forma en la que Deku hablaba de la chica.

—Esta bien Midoriya, confiaremos en ti —lo apoyo Iida. —¿No es así Uraraka? —Le preguntó a la chica.

Esta simplemente levantó ambos pulgares y sonrió de forma forzada a sus amigos. Estaba de acuerdo con Deku pero al mismo tiempo no estaba de acuerdo con Deku.

Si, ni para ella tenía sentido.

Pero de algo estaba segura.

—"_No dejare que esa chica vuelva a dañar a Deku-Kun..." _—Pensó decidida. El de cabellos verdes le agradeció a ambos y así los tres se encaminaron a la salida. —"_Digo, no es que me guste ni nada... Solo es que..._" —No sabía que más pensar, así que decidió ponerle atención a lo que su amigo de cabello verde decía.

Ni ella se daba cuenta de que su mirada se relajaba y que escuchaba con atención todo lo que Deku le decía, cómo si solo ellos dos estuvieran presentes.

Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que Iida-kun decía. Estaba completamente ida.

* * *

—¿Cómo rayos terminamos en esta situación? —Preguntó Jirou de forma alarmada.

Ella, Ashido y Kaminari levantaban las manos mientras un tipo musculoso les apuntaba con lo que parecía ser... Una cuchara.

—Bueno, todo comenzó cuándo... —Empezó a contar el rubio.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4.**

—Ya era hora de que terminaran las clases... —Se expresó aliviado Denki Kaminari. —El sensei se tardó un par de minutos más de lo acostumbrado para finalizar la clase.

El rubio siempre era el primero en salir del salón a la hora de salida. Y casi siempre era con el mismo objetivo.

Esperar en la salida para ver si podía ligar con alguna chica linda.

Cómo se tardó un poco más en llegar a la salida. Casi todo mundo ya se había ido. Por lo que hoy sus probabilidades de ligar eran casi nulas.

—Casi jeje... —Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que Jirou y Ashido venían saliendo.

Espero pacientemente a que pasarán a su lado para hacer su jugada.

—Hey Kaminari —lo llamó alegremente la chica de rosa.

—Hola Mina —la saludó de la misma forma el rubio. Desde hace un tiempo que ambos se llevaban bien, desde que reprobaron su examen práctico contra el director Nezu. —Hola Jiro-San. —Saludo también a la chica rebelde.

Jirou simplemente levantó la mano sin mostrar expresión alguna. Era como si quisiera lejos al rubio, pero Denki simplemente le mostraba una sonrisa decidida, él ya sabía de antemano que la peli morada era así y por eso la apreciaba y mucho.

—¿Esperas a Midoriya para saber cómo se encuentra? —Preguntó inocentemente la chica de ojos negros y cuernos en la cabeza.

El chico rió nervioso y cuándo iba a responder de forma afirmativa a la chica, Jirou se le adelantó.

—No Mina-Chan, nuestro querido Kaminari espera a una chica linda para ver si puede ligar con ella mientras la lleva a su casa —habló con burla la chica rebelde.

—No, nononono, no es eso —negó rápidamente el rubio.

—¡Jajaja jajaja jajaja! —Ashido empezó a reír de forma divertida haciendo que el chico desviará la mirada por la vergüenza que sintió al ser atrapado. —Entonces, ¡Vamonos! —Exclamó ella levantando su puño al aire.

—... ¿Qué? —Preguntaron incrédulos los otros dos.

—Bueno, Kyouka-Chan dijo que esperabas a un par de chicas lindas para llevarlas a casa, ¿No? —Mencionó Ashido con una sonrisa sugerente.

—Bueno yo... —Denki titubeó.

—Pues ya que Jirou y yo llegamos, no veo problema con que nos acompañes —dijo la chica de rosa restandole importancia al asunto. —¿Verdad? —Se dirigió a la peli morada.

—Bueno, yo...

—¡Está hecho! —La interrumpió Ashido. —Nos vamoooooooos. —Tarareo ella mientras se adelantaba unos pasos de ambos.

Denki sonrió divertido por la actitud tan alegre y despreocupada de su amiga.

—Vamos entonces —ya sin más se dispuso a seguir a Mina.

Jirou por su parte, rodó los ojos y no le quedó de otra que seguir a esos dos.

—Ya que, de todos modos, ¿Qué podría salir mal con Kaminari cómo compañía? —Se dijo así misma encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

Los tres caminaban tranquilamente por las calles del centro. Iban conversando entre sí, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo que tuvieran deberes o cosas así.

Eran jóvenes y debían vivir la vida sin tener que enfrentarse a los peligros que esta ofrece. **_(Si, cómo no)._**

Iban pasando por un área libre de circulación de personas, hasta que de repente.

—¡Manos arriba, este es un asalto! —Gritó un sujeto alto de tal vez unos dos metros. Era musculoso y sus vestimentas eran en su mayoría de color negro.

Este les apuntaba con lo que parecía ser una cuchara de plata. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por los chicos.

Los ojos de estos se miraron los unos a los otros en repetidas ocasiones hasta que de la nada.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —Empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Esa acción hizo enfurecer al sujeto. Pero en su interior parecía gustarle que sus víctimas no se lo tomarán en serio.

—¡Dije que levanten las manos! —Volvió a ordenar el sujeto.

Denki se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y después de que hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para dejar de reír, dio un paso al frente y encaró al asaltante.

—S-si jeje, lo que digas señor super villano —se burló el rubio. Luego se dirigió a las chicas, quienes habían dejado de reír. —Descuiden chicas, yo me encargó. —Levantó un pulgar y les dedico una sonrisa a ambas.

—S-si, t-todo tuyo Kaminari —le dijo Ashido con intenciones de seguir riendo.

—Adelante mi héroe —Jirou se cruzó de brazos y observó con burla al rubio. —Demuestrame lo que tienes. —Le dio ánimos.

Denki se giro y encaró al sujeto nuevamente. Se puso en posición y cuándo iba a lanzar su ataque.

—Choque indiscriminado, ¡1.3 millones de...

—¡Onda sonica! —Lo interrumpió el sujeto.

Seguidamente le dio un golpecito a la cuchara lo que causó que se escuchara una vibración que rápidamente llegó a los oídos de los tres chicos. Haciendo que los tres se taparan los oídos por el horrible sonido.

—¡Aaaaah! ¿¡Qué es esto!? —Se quejó Jirou.

—Es mi ataque especial jeje —rió divertido el sujeto. —Soy Sonic Crusher y cómo dije... ¡Esto es un asalto! ¡Jajaja! —Rió a carcajadas.

Los tres entonces miraron con enojo al sujeto y supieron que iba en serio.

**_¡Sonic Crusher!_**

**_Kosei: Sonido agudo._**

**_Su poder consiste en golpear cualquier cosa hecha de metal para causar un sonido tan fuerte que hace que sus rivales tengan un fuerte dolor de cabeza, en algunas ocasiones llega a dañar los tímpanos de sus víctimas si llega a aumentar la potencia del ataque._**

—¿Y bien? —Habló el sujeto, listo para lanzar otro ataque. —¿Lo hacemos por la difícil o por la peor?

Denki retrocedió un poco. En verdad la particularidad de este villano era muy peligrosa.

—Kaminari, ¿Qué hacemos? —Preguntó Ashido tapándose los oídos.

Jirou al tener una particularidad que le permitía tener una audición más aguda que los demás, era la que resultaba más dañada por el Kosei de este tipo.

—Si Kaminari, ¿Qué hacemos? —Ni ella supo para que le preguntó al rubio, si era un inútil.

—Descuiden chicas, es muy fácil —Les tranquilizó él. —¡Levanten las manos y rindanse! —Gritó alarmado en el momento en que levantaba las manos.

Ashido hizo lo mismo que el rubio. La de piel rosa empezó a gritar por el susto.

Jirou miró a la cuarta pared con cansancio mientras levantaba las manos también.

* * *

—Y así fue cómo llegamos hasta aquí —termino de contar el rubio.

Jirou para este punto tenía una vena sobresaliendo en su frente. Estaba segura que podría matar allí mismo al rubio si seguía diciendo tonterías.

Mientras el villano registraba a Kaminari. Ashido temblaba como nunca, sin querer la humedad salía de sus manos y caía al piso llegando hasta los pies de la peli morada, casi derritiendo sus zapatos.

Jirou analizó la situación. Observó al villano que estaba distraído con Kaminari por lo que tenía unos segundos antes de que la registrará a ella o a Mina.

Pensó en usar su don para noquear por unos segundos al villano y así que los tres pudieran escapar e ir por ayuda.

Ya tenía un plan pero se percató de que el rubio la observaba de reojo. Ella se extraño al ver que le sonreía y supo al momento que este planeaba algo.

Fue entonces que Jirou se dio cuenta de lo que el rubio iba a hacer, observó con miedo la humedad que había a sus pies y a los de Mina.

—¡Espéra Kaminari, no lo ha... —Intentó detenerlo.

—¡Ataque indiscriminado, 1.3 millones de voltios! —Pero fue muy tarde.

El rubio se abrazó al sujeto ese y le dio tremendo choque eléctrico. Lastimosamente también las chicas fueron afectadas gracias a la humedad que Mina liberó por el miedo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! —Gritó Ashido mientras caía inconsciente.

—¡K-Kamimari-i-i-i! —Jirou también cayó sentada al suelo para después perder el conocimiento también.

Unos segundos después, Denki terminó de ejecutar su ataque, pero lastimosamente su cerebro tuvo un corto circuito y empezó a caminar y levantar los pulgares cómo un tarado.

Y el sujeto...

—Uff... Por poco —este estaba un poco afectado por el ataque del chico. —Si no hubiera estado usando mis calzoncillos de goma, ahora estaría cómo ellas dos. —Dijo aliviado mientras se acomodaba la ropa interior.

—Bien hecho... Buen trabajo —dijo Denki mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

El sujeto se extraño y se encogió de hombros. Se acercó al chico y le sacó la billetera de los pantalones. Seguidamente hizo lo mismo con Mina y con Jirou. A esta última se sorprendió al ver que traía mucho dinero en su bolso.

—¡Wujuuuu! —Festejó mientras contaba el dinero que le sacó a la chica. —Sabía que eso de ir a la escuela solo era una perdida de tiempo, si robarle a los tontos adolescentes es más fácil. —Guardó el dinero en sus pantalones y se fue corriendo a toda prisa del lugar antes de que la policía o algún héroe se entrometiera en sus planes.

* * *

Jirou recobraba lentamente la conciencia. Lo primero que hizo fue observar hacía todas partes, su mente tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hasta que su vista se poso en su bolso.

El miedo la invadió por completo al ver que sus cosas estaban todas regadas en el suelo. Rápidamente se puso a revisarlo para ver si tenía una mínima esperanza de que su dinero para su apartamento estuviera allí.

—No, no no nonono... —Empezó a negar con la cabeza al ver que por más que buscará, no encontraba nada de su dinero. —¡No es posible! —Gritó por la frustración.

Abrazo su bolso contra su pecho y no le quedó de otra que apretar los dientes y aguantarse la frustración.

Hace un par de meses que se fue de casa para independizarse y dar un gran paso en su vida. Encontró un apartamento en una zona tranquila, no muy lejos de casa y de la academia. Había ahorrado lo suficiente cómo para pagar el alquiler por un año.

Y ayer que habló con el dueño para acordar pagarle el alquiler de un año, le pasaba esto.

Solo debía depositar el dinero en la cuenta del banco del dueño y podría vivir sin una preocupación menos. Pero ahora que le habían robado, tenía cómo mil preocupaciones más cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Mina? ¿Mina? —Se acercó a despertar a su amiga. Poco le serviría estarse inundando la cabeza de preocupaciones. Así que decidió ver si sus amigos estaban bien.

Movía un poco a la chica pero al ver que no despertaba, aumento la fuerza del movimiento. —¡Ashido! —Le gritó ya desesperada.

—Nooo... Cinco minutos más... —Susurró la chica para después acomodarse en el suelo para seguir durmiendo.

—¡Mina, despierta! —Le gritó con más fuerza.

—¡Estoy despierta! —Gritó Ashido en el momento en que se levantaba del suelo rápidamente.

Jirou suspiro con cansancio. Ahora solo debía ver que Kaminari estuviera bien.

—Muy bien... Si —dijo el rubio mientras seguía hablando solo y caminaba de un lado a otro aún.

—Si, esta bien —murmuró Jirou con los dientes apretados.

Se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas. Debía esperar a que el rubio volviera a la normalidad para informarle lo sucedido. Estaba molesta por que era su culpa que ahora estuviera en problemas, pero no se lo iba a echar en cara, de todas maneras, solo fue un accidente.

* * *

—Así que, ¿Se robó todo nuestro dinero? —Preguntó Ashido con tristeza.

Jirou le asintió con seriedad.

Kaminari estaba a su lado, el rubio la consolaba. Tanto él como Ashido se enteraron de que Jirou perdió todo su dinero para el alquiler y obviamente ambos se sentían muy culpables. Cómo Mina por liberar tanta humedad y cómo el rubio por haberlas dejado inconscientes y así haber hecho más fácil el robo para el villano.

—Escucha Jiro —habló Kaminari. —En serio lamentó...

—Ya olvídalo —lo cortó la peli morada. —Solo fue un accidente.

Se levantó del suelo y tomó sus cosas. De pronto sentía un cansancio terrible, solo quería llegar a su apartamento y dormir, solo dormir y no levantarse.

Claro, mientras aun fuera su apartamento.

—Si, yo también quiero disculparme por haber liberado tanta humedad... —Se disculpó Ashido muy avergonzada. —Mamá dice que es por que casi entró a mi etapa adulta pero quien sabe... Jeje. —Se rascó la cabeza mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

Eso solo hizo que Jirou soltara un suspiro cansado y desviará la mirada.

—Olvídalo —le dijo Jirou un poco cortante. Ya sin más que hacer se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su hogar. —Hasta mañana. —Se despidió de ellos sin voltear a ver a ninguno. —"_¿Qué haré?_". —Se interrogó mentalmente.

No se notaba pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios en estos momentos.

—Jiro, espera... —Denki la llamó mientras la alcanzaba.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó esta de mala gana. No parecía seria o cortante, si no que emitía un aura de enojo que alertó al rubio. Eso le pareció extraño al chico, sabía que algo andaba mal y no quería dejarla sola en ese estado. —¿¡Qué quieres!?

Jirou se harto de él y le gritó con enojo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Nada, yo solo quería...

—¡Ahg! ¡Ya déjame en paz! —Le detuvo ella para luego irse a paso pesado y de muy mala gana del lugar.

Dejando al rubio y a la de piel rosa sin habla por la agresiva reacción de la chica.

—¡Espéra Kyouka-san! —La llamó Ashido. Pero fue tarde, la peli morada se fue corriendo rápidamente dejando preocupados a sus dos amigos.

—Jiro... —El rubio susurró el nombre de la chica mientras levantaba su mano en la dirección por donde ella se fue.

No tuvo de otra que soltar un suspiro cansado. Se ofreció para acompañar a Mina a casa para compensarla por haber sido el responsable de que ahora no tuvieran nada de dinero en sus bolsillos.

—Nah descuida, solo traía quince dólares conmigo jajaja —rió ella mientras caminaban a su casa.

Denki estaba aliviado por eso. Él también solo andaba como veinte dólares y no interesaban mucho.

Por lo que la que salió perdiendo en serio fue Jirou. El rubio se prometió a si mismo ayudar a su amiga a recuperar su dinero, ya sea encontrando al villano que les robó y obligarlo a devolver todo lo que se llevó o buscando una forma de conseguir dinero para ayudar a su amiga.

Cualquier cosa era aceptable con tal de ayudar a Jiro.

—_"Ya verás Jiro, te compensare de alguna forma" _—Se prometió a si mismo internamente. —_"Ya lo verás"_.

**Más tarde ese mismo día.**

Jirou se encontraba sentada en su cama con su teléfono en manos. No dejaba de verlo y de morder su labio inferior. Parecía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer seria muy difícil para ella.

—Vamos Kyouka... Solo le pedirás dinero prestado a tus padres... Nada más —se dijo así misma.

Pero la verdad era que eso era muy difícil y su nerviosismo no la ayudaba en lo absoluto.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Era un nuevo día en la clase 3-A. Estaban todos los veinte integrantes de esta en sus respectivos asientos. Aunque había algo muy peculiar.

El ambiente se notaba algo... Extraño. Por una parte, Jirou se notaba mucho más inexpresiva que de costumbre **_(Si es que eso era posible)_**. Por otra parte estaban Kaminari y Ashido. Ambos no dejaban de molestar a la pelimorada con preguntas similares.

Era como si estuvieran preocupados en exageración por ella y al mismo tiempo Jirou les era lo suficientemente cortante cómo para no querer escucharlos.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Kaminari.

—Si —respondió cortante.

—¿Estas segura? —Preguntó Ashido.

—Si.

—¿Y te sientes bien? —Preguntó el rubio.

—Ya te dije que si —respondió nuevamente, pero esta vez cerró sus ojos por la frustración.

—Pero... —Ashido se rascó la cabeza. Sentía que algo no andaba bien con su amiga pero no sabia que era. —¿Estas bien? —Preguntó nuevamente.

Jirou observó de forma cansada hacía la cuarta pared. No sabía por que pero hoy el maestro Aizawa se estaba tardando un poco más en llegar y ordenar que todos se sentarán en sus lugares.

Tal vez así se podría quitar de encima a estos dos.

—Chicos, ya les dije que estoy bien, no se preocupen —les dijo para que no se preocuparán. —Ya conseguí el dinero que perdí ayer, no se preocupen jeje. —Sonrió levemente para dejarles en claro que todo estaba bien.

Aunque...

Todo no estaba bien.

Por dentro lloraba y maldecía a cántaros por lo que le pasó ayer con su padre.

* * *

—¿¡Cómo que debo pagarte intereses del cien por ciento si me prestas ese dinero!? —Gritó molesta a su celular.

—_Así es jovencita, usted decidió entrar muy joven al mundo de los adultos, los deberes y de las responsabilidades por lo que así son las reglas_ —le dijo una voz masculina y muy mandona del otro lado de la línea.

Jirou apretó los dientes y miró a todos lados como si estuviera asustada. No sabía que hacer en ese momento, debería una cantidad exagerada de dinero si aceptaba.

—P-pero, ¡No es justo! ¡Soy tu hija! —Se quejó ella.

Se escuchó un suspiro cansado de su padre del otro lado de la línea, para después seguir con la charla o la negociación mejor dicho.

—_La vida no es justa, tampoco lo fue para tu madre y para mi cuándo nuestra única hija decidió irse de casa sin decirnos _—el tono de su padre era muy frío y parecía que estaba molesto.

Jirou se llevó una mano a la nuca. No sabía si era una venganza de su padre o si su madre estaba detrás de todo esto. Pero lo único que sabía era que desde que se fue de casa, las charlas con sus padres la abrumaban más de lo que podía soportar.

Pero ese no era el punto, debía conseguir el dinero ya, puesto a que lo necesitaría dentro de un par de horas.

—Aceptó... —Murmuró por lo bajo.

—_¿Qué dijiste? _—Habló su padre. —No te escuche dulzura.

—Dije que aceptó pagar tus intereses —dijo con enojo y los dientes apretados.

—_¿Aló? ¿Kyouka estas allí?_ —Preguntó su padre de forma un poco burlona.

Fue entonces que Jirou apretó los dientes y respondió con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Dije, que acepto pagar tus putos intereses! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

Se tapó la boca y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Los cerró con fuerza y espero a que él terminará la llamada de una vez por todas.

—_¡Muy bien! _—Su padre exclamó feliz. —_En unos minutos te depositare el dinero en tu cuenta. _—Eso alegro un poco a la peli morada. —_Pero luego hablaremos de tu lenguaje, jovencita. _—Le dijo con tono serio.

Luego finalizó la llamada. Jirou se echó a su cama y se cubrió el rostro con su almohada. Hoy simplemente fue un día de perros para ella.

Pero no podía permanecer allí acostada lamentándose, debía esperar la llamada del banco en donde le confirmaban la acreditación del dinero a su cuenta.

Esta llegó veinte minutos después de que finalizará la llamada con su padre. Rápidamente fue a retirar el dinero al banco, con la precaución de llevar sus bocinas en los pies por si ocurría otro incidente y a algún otro maleante se le ocurría meterse con ella.

Afortunadamente no paso nada similar, pudo retirar el dinero sin problemas y más tarde pudo pagar el costo de su apartamento al dueño del edificio dónde vivía, para finalmente acostarse a dormir.

Con una deuda muy grande sobre sus hombros y conociendo a sus padres, la estarían molestando por eso a cada rato.

Pobre de ella.

* * *

—¿Segura que estas bien? —Ashido preguntó nuevamente sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Jirou la volteó a ver y no tuvo de otra que soltar un suspiro muy cansado.

Por otra parte estaba Uraraka, la chica de cabello castaño parecía muy nerviosa. No dejaba de temblar y sus ojos no dejaban de ver de un lado a otro.

Miró con miedo un extraño aparato que tenía en sus manos, era como un control remoto muy pequeño y no dejaba de presionar un botón de color rojo que tenía el aparato ese.

—Ay que me da, que me da, que me da... —Susurró con miedo. —¿Por que a mi?

Miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentirse de lo peor al poner a sus compañeros en un peligro mortal. Observó a Deku-Kun y se preguntó, _"¿Qué haría él?"_.

Aunque ella no podía pensar bien por el miedo que sentía al tener dicho aparato en sus manos.

—¿Por que a miiiiii? —Se lamentó por lo bajo.

* * *

Uraraka-San caminaba cabizbaja a su casa. No podía creer lo que le había dicho a Deku en el momento en que se despidió de él.

—_Nos vemos Deku-Kun, te quiero_ —se despidió de él, pero rápidamente se puso muy roja y se quedó atónita por lo que le dijo.

—_Hasta mañana Uraraka-san, yo también te quiero._

Afortunadamente para ella, el chico se lo tomó de forma amistosa y de igual manera se despidió de ella. Pero por algún motivo ella se encontraba en un dilema.

—Bah, solo es mi amigo y nada más —dijo molesta. Infló los cachetes y aceleró el paso hacia su apartamento.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía de cerca y no parecía que esa persona tuviera intensiones buenas con ella.

Paso un rato hasta que Ochaco se adentro en lo que parecía ser un callejón oscuro, el cuál usaba como atajo para llegar rápido a su hogar.

Pero fue muy mala idea...

—¡Uhhhmmm!

Se asustó en el momento en que la sujetaron por atrás, le taparon la boca y le pusieron una filosa cuchilla en su garganta.

—Tiempo sin verte, puta.

Desvío la mirada hacia atrás muy lentamente y se encontró con esa chica que tanto le disgustaba.

Frunció el ceño al ver que Himiko Toga le sonreía de forma repugnante.

—Descuida no te mataré —le dijo con una sonrisa. —Haré que te mates y también a los demás jajaja. —Rió ella.

Eso confundió mucho a Uraraka y se confundió mucho más cuándo la rubia le puso en sus manos un extraño control de color gris, haciéndola que presionará con su dedo un único botón que el aparato tenía.

Rápidamente le dio una patada en el trasero a la castaña para hacerla caminar hacia adelante.

—¡Aaah! ¡Ahora veras! —Dijo Ochaco muy molesta y cuándo iba a ir al ataque contra la rubia.

—No te recomiendo que te agites —negó ella con su cabeza. —Por que si dejas de presionar ese botón, entonces ¡Kabooooooom! —Extendió sus manos al aire cómo haciendo las señas de una explosión. —Volaras en mil pedazos.

Fue entonces que la castaña se quedó sin habla. Volteó a ver sin expresión el aparato en sus manos y su rostro adoptó una mueca de horror muy perturbadora.

—¿U-u-una bomba? —Titubeó con miedo.

Volteó a ver a la rubia y se dio cuenta de que esta se estaba alejando.

—Así es —le habló Himiko quién la había alcanzado a escuchar. —Procura matar a Midoriya cuándo explotes. —Fue lo último que le dijo antes de alejarse por completo.

Ella al ver que quedó sola con una bomba en sus manos no supo que hacer. Volteó a ver a todos lados, tenía miedo y mucho.

Debía hallar una manera de librarse de dicho aparato, por lo que no podía darse por vencida.

Llegó a casa al poco tiempo, estaba muy alarmada por que aun no había encontrado la forma de desahercerse de esa cosa. Tiró su mochila a un lado y se puso a buscar algo con lo que pudiera salir viva.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —Preguntó levantando la vista al cielo esperando que le cayera una respuesta de allá arriba, la cuál jamás llego.

No pudo librarse de ese aparato por lo que no pudo ni quitarse su uniforme escolar, cenar o dormir en toda la noche por el miedo a soltar esa cosa y volar en mil pedazos.

Y lo peor de todo, es que ni se baño para ir a clases y ni tampoco desayuno, por lo que ahora estaba aterrada, con sueño y con muchísima hambre.

* * *

—Uraraka-san —La llamó Izuku.

—¡Aaaaah! —Se sobresaltó ella al escuchar una voz tan repentina.

Volteó a ver a su amigo y este parecía asustado también por el grito de la chica.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

Esta desvío la mirada a su mano, en donde tenía la bomba. Luego volteó a ver a Deku, luego a su mano, luego a Deku, su mano, Deku, a su mano y nuevamente al peli verde.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa nerviosa y con toda la motivación del mundo dijo...

—¡Claro que noooooooo! —Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear alertando al chico.

—¿¡E-esta llorando!? —Dijo él alarmado.

Rápidamente varios se acercaron a ella para ver que le pasaba. La castaña empezó a llorar mientras balbuceaba cosas que no se entendían mientras señalaba lo que estaba en su mano.

—¿Qué sucede Uraraka-San? —Preguntó Tooru preocupada.

—¿Qué le paso? —Kirishima le pregunto a Izuku quien fue él que hablaba con ella.

—¿Qué le hiciste Midoriya? —Lo interrogó Ashido con aires de enojo. —Habla.

—Yo, yo no le hice nada, ¿¡En serio!? —Gritó alarmado al ver que muchos lo observaban con seriedad.

—¡Todos tranquilos, hay que guardar la calma! —Iida se puso enfrente del pizarrón y solicitó orden mientras movía sus manos.

—Ya ya, todo estará bien —Momo consolaba a la castaña mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho para que se desahogara.

—N-n-no lo estará... —Susurró Ochaco con voz quebrada.

—¿Por que? —Preguntó la de largo cabello negro con tono maternal.

—Por que tengo una bomba e-en mi mano y-y-y si dejo d-de presionar el botón... T-todos explotaremos... —Confesó ella con tristeza, para después ocultar su rostro en el pecho de la chica más alta.

Por unos segundos el salón de clase estuvo en silencio cómo si todos tardarán en procesar lo que acababan de escuchar.

Hasta que...

_¿¡UNA BOMBA!?_

Gritaron al unísono diecinueve chicos de veinte.

—¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios! —Gritaba Mina mientras abrazaba a Tooru.

—¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir! —No dejaba de repetir la chica invisible.

—¡Es el fin, es el fin, es el fin! —Mineta no dejaba de repetir y en un acto de perversión tan digno de él, abrazo a Tsuyu del abdomen restregando su cabeza en los pechos de la chica.

—Kero...

Fue todo lo que dijo ella antes rodear el cuello del chico con su lengua y azotarlo de forma muy dura contra el suelo.

—¡Agh! —Se quejó él por el golpe.

Mientras tanto el salón era un caos.

—¡Déjenme, voy a destruir esa mierda con mis propias manos! —Bakugō estaba hecho un demonio, intentaba acercarse a la chica para quitarle la bomba de las manos y hacerla explotar con una de sus explosiones, pero era retenido por Sero y Kirishima.

—Detente, si haces eso nos vas a matar a todos —le intentó calmar el pelirrojo.

—Oye, pero tu no recibirás daño gracias a tu endurecimiento —le recordó Sero.

—Lo sé amigo, pero no creas que por eso quiero que mis amigos exploten —le comentó al chico sonriente.

Sero se limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con salir de su ojo, estaba enternecido por lo buena gente que era su amigo.

—Eres el mejor amigo que uno puede tener, Kirishima —le dijo Sero.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa y así ambos se abrazaron sin importarles de que tenían de por medio a un rubio con la capacidad de explotar todo con sus propias manos, y que no estaba muy a gusto de estar en medio de un abrazo.

Algunos cómo Todoroki, Tokoyami y Midoriya intentaban remover el control de las manos de Uraraka sin tener que causar daños materiales o peor, que hubieran pérdidas humanas.

—Entonces, ¿Esa chica Himiko Toga te puso ese control en las manos? —La interrogó el hijo de Endeavor.

La castaña asintió rápidamente mientras se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de una pálida y muy aterrada Yaoyorozu.

—Ya veo... Entonces el plan de ella era utilizar a Uraraka-San para que pudiera eliminarnos de una vez por todas con ese extraño aparato de origen desconocido, aunque puede que lo haya conseguido en el laboratorio del profesor que trabajaba para la liga de villanos y así...

—No ayudas en nada —le dijo Tokoyami con gotas de sudor por todo el rostro al ver que el peliverde no dejaba de murmurar cosas.

De pronto el pánico en el salón aumento cuándo vieron como Kaminari le arrebataba el control de las manos a Uraraka.

—K-Kaminari, ¿Qué haces idiota? —Preguntó Jirou aterrada.

El rubio por su parte observaba el extraño aparato cómo si lo estuviera analizando con la vista. No parecía asustado en lo más mínimo, al contrario de todos los demás, quienes retrocedieron hasta chocar contra la pared por la imprudencia del chico con poderes eléctricos.

—¡Déjenme, yo voy a destruir a ese bastardo junto con esa bomba! —Se quejaba Bakugō quién era retenido por Sero, Shoji y Kirishima.

Pero algo extraño pasaba. La bomba no explotaba y lo más extraño de todo, era que Kaminari reía divertido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Jirou confundida.

—Si, ¿Y por que no estas muerto aún? —Preguntó Ashido alarmada.

El rubio les sonrió a sus amigas y les mostró el control.

—Ya no tienen de que preocuparse —les tranquilizó él.

—¿A-a-a q-que te refieres? —Preguntó Uraraka con voz entre cortada.

—Pues me refiero a que este es un simple control para abrir y cerrar la puerta de un garaje —les explicó él.

Uno a uno se fueron acercando para estar seguros de lo que el chico rubio les decía.

Jirou fue la que tomó el control en sus manos y lo observó un tanto dudosa. Fue entonces que suspiro aliviada y soltó una ligera risa nerviosa.

Muchos de sus compañeros empezaron a reír de la misma forma. Bakugō por su parte desvío la mirada claramente molesto.

—Vaya Kaminari nunca creí que tuvieras futuro en el escuadrón anti bombas —lo alago Jirou.

Él rubio le dedicó una sonrisa para luego pasar uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica y atraerla hacía él.

—Ese soy yo, alguien que quiere convertirse en héroe y que desde ahora se dedica a salvar vidas —presumió él haciendo que ella rodará los ojos.

Pero la verdad era que lo dejaría pasar, dejaría que él tuviera su momento.

—Entonces, señor experto, ¿Esto no explotará? —Preguntó de forma burlona.

Denki le arrebató el control de las manos y con toda la seguridad del mundo le dijo.

—Claro que no —dijo con total seguridad. —Y para que veas que puedes confiar en mi. —Presionó el único botón que tenía el control.

—Buenos días —saludo Aizawa-Sensei quién venía entrando por la puerta. —Lamento la demora, tenía que hacer unos papeleos y...

**_*KABOOOOOOOOOM*_**

No pudo continuar ya que una explosión lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Rápidamente ingreso al salón y vio que todos los alumnos estaban pintados de color morado gracias a que estaban cubiertos con lo que parecía ser una especie de pintura de ese color.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó de forma molesta mientras sus ojos brillaban con una luz roja observando a todos los integrantes de la clase 1-A.

Ninguno dijo nada, Jirou abrió sus ojos y observó con enojo al chico que estaba a su lado. Una parte de ella quería hacerlo polvo pero la otra le parecía muy lindo y gracioso verlo todo pintado de color morado.

—"_Jeje tonto..."_ —Pensó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

En el salón de castigos se encontraban todos los integrantes de la clase 3-A. Aizawa-Sensei no se lo tomó bien y los mando a todos a detención.

Uraraka por su parte estaba con la mirada al suelo, se sentía muy avergonzada y sumamente tonta al haber caído en una vil broma perpetrada por una villana.

Tampoco fue muy alentador para ella tener que explicarle al maestro cómo fue que trajo una posible bomba a la academia, fue muy tonta a decir verdad.

—Tsk... —Gruñó Bakugō muy molesto. Desvío la mirada a un lado.

Era él que estaba más molesto por lo ocurrido y lo mejor para todos era que no le hablarán por él momento, o cruzarán miradas con él o que hicieran un pequeño ruidito que pudiera hacer enojar al rubio tsundere.

—Soy todo un experto —se burló Jirou del rubio una vez más.

Kaminari estaba cabizbajo observando el suelo. Se encogía más y más en su asiento ya que sentía las miradas de sus molestos compañeros sobre su nuca, la mayoría de ellos estaban furiosos.

Todos tuvieron que ir a las duchas para quitarse la extraña sustancia pegajosa de color morada de encima para que después fueran castigados.

Jirou se empezaba a sentir mal al ver a su amigo así por lo que pensó en ayudarlo.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y seguidamente de eso.

—Jaja...

Kaminari y varios otros voltearon a ver sorprendidos a la peli morada.

—Jajaja... Jajaja... Jajajajaja —empezó a reír con ganas al poco tiempo. Se colocó una mano sobre su frente y se recostó en su asiento mientras reía.

Muchos no sabían por que reía hasta que poco a poco la risa se iba contagiando.

—Jajaja... —Momo se cubrió su boca para evitar reír pero ni ella pudo contenerse.

Y así todo el salón de castigo se llenó de risas divertidas.

—Tsk... —Bakugō volvió a desviar la mirada con molestia. Ignorando las molestas risas de sus compañeros de clase.

Pero aún así las risas continuaron hasta que...

—¡Silencio! —Aizawa se molesto por el escándalo y los calló a todos.

De inmediato todos se enderezaron en su asiento con su vista al frente por el miedo que les provocaba el maestro Aizawa cuándo se enojaba.

Uraraka por su parte observó su asiento con enojo.

—Prometo que atrapare a esa loca y la haré pagar por todo lo malo que ha hecho —prometió ella en un susurró.

Parecía otra persona en ese momento.

_Después del castigo, todos nos fuimos a casa. Uraraka-San se disculpó con todos a la salida al igual que Kaminari-Kun y al final todo quedó en el pasado._

_Aunque con una chica loca acechando allí afuera, no podíamos darnos el lujo de bajar la guardia._

_No sabíamos que planeaba pero haríamos todo lo posible para detenerla._

* * *

**_Se cuidan chicos :3._**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Uraraka vs Toga.**

Uraraka no podía estar más feliz en este momento.

Frente a ella estaba la responsable de sus desgracias...

O al menos de las que ocurrieron entre ayer y hoy.

—Toga —murmuró ella.

—Gordaraka —dijo la rubia.

—¡Es Uraraka! —Le gritó para corregirla.

—No me importa —aclaró Toga con una sonrisa. —De todos modos ya que no moriste por mi... Jajaja bomba de pintura. —Se burló ella haciendo enojar más a la estudiante de U.A. —Te podré matar yo misma.

La castaña dejó su mochila a un lado del suelo y se puso en posición de pelea. Tuvo suerte de que esta loca se le apareciera en el mismo callejón que ayer. Ahora podría enfrentarla, vencerla y llevarla a la cárcel.

Sonrió con satisfacción al pensar en que por fin esta chica estaría tras las rejas.

—¿Por que sonríes? —Preguntó Toga. Esta estaba toda sucia, parecía débil, además de que tenía una navaja en sus manos lista para clavarla en la cara de Ochaco.

—Este es tu fin —dijo Uraraka. —Te venceré y te llevaré a la cárcel de una vez por todas. —Parecía muy segura de si misma.

La rubia esbozo una sonrisa psicópata y se preparó para atacarla.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, perra —la retó ella.

—Lo haré... —Respondió ella. —Estúpida... —Ni ella supo por que le dijo eso, si ella no era de decir insultos o malas palabras, pero si estas eran para Toga, la hacían sentirse bien.

La rubia apretó los dientes con furia. Uraraka hizo lo mismo. Se observaban fijamente, sin quitar sus ojos de encima de los de su rival.

Estuvieron así un rato sin hacer nada. Una planta rodadora paso al lado de ellas. Pero no le prestaron atención.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! —Gritó Toga mientras emprendía una carrera hacia Uraraka-San.

Esta retrocedió un poco pero al instante hizo lo mismo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! —Gritó ella también.

Toga le lanzó un corte certero directo al estómago de la chica.

Uraraka lo esquivo pero tuvo la mala suerte de resbalar con un charco de agua dándole una oportunidad a la rubia de atacarla.

—Te tengo.

**_¡Slash!_**

La rubia no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le clavó el cuchillo directo en el costado del estomago de la indefensa Uraraka.

—¡Uff! —Gimió la castaña al sentir como el cuchillo fue clavado en su ser sin piedad alguna. —Rayos... —Se lamentó ella al no poder ejecutar las enseñanzas que Gunhead le había enseñado.

Se apoyó en un contenedor de basura mientras se sujetaba el área afectada. Observó el suelo mientras escuchaba la estrepitosa risa de la chica.

—¡Jajaja te mate! ¡Te mate! —Celebró Toga mientras saltaba complacida por lo que hizo.

La castaña por su parte no se dio cuenta de que había hecho flotar el pesado contenedor de basura. Cayó de rodillas al poco tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

—Bueno es hora de regar tu sangre por todas partes —Toga dejó de celebrar y se acercó a la chica mientras jugaba con su cuchillo.

—¡Agh! —Se quejó la castaña en el momento en que la rubia la tomó del cuello y la azotó contra el piso.

Toga se sentó sobre su estómago y la tomó del cuello de la camisa para acercarla a su rostro. Se deleitó por la expresión de dolor de la chica y se emocionó mucho al imaginarse lo mucho que gritaría de dolor al clavarle el cuchillo en sus ojos y en todas partes.

La de ojos cafés observó el cielo. Se preguntaba que hizo mal y no dejaba de reprenderse al recordar que cometió un error fatal.

—_"Lo siento Deku-Kun... Te falle"_ —Se lamentó ella en su mente. Pero luego levanto una ceja. —_"Espera, ¿Por que me disculpo con él?" _—Estaba algo confundida pero ya no importaba. Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al darse cuenta que había fallado de todas maneras.

Pero algo llamó su atención. Justo encima de ellas se encontraba flotando el enorme contenedor de basura por lo que solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

—¿Tus últimas palabras? —Preguntó Toga con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Uraraka simplemente sonrió y soltó una leve risa confundiendo un poco a la chica sobre ella.

—Si... —Murmuró ella. —Liberar... —Con un leve movimiento junto sus manos y el enorme objeto arriba de ellas dejó de flotar.

—¿A que te refier...

**_¡PAM!_**

Toga no terminó de hablar ya que el enorme contenedor cayó sobre ellas levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

La rubia quedó toda golpeada y fuera de combate quedando inconsciente por el golpe.

—Cof... Cof... Cof... —Tosió Uraraka por el polvo. Ella quedó también muy lastimada pero aún estaba consciente. —Uff... Lo hice... La detuve. —Festejó ella levantando sus brazos al aire con una sonrisa triunfal.

Se arrastró un poco hasta la salida del callejón esperando que alguien la ayudará. Pero nadie aparecía ni por asomó.

Aunque poco a poco estaría en el otro mundo y ya todo acabaría.

—Nadie podrá salvarme...

Se lamentó ella viendo al cielo.

—¡JAJAJAJA! —Se escuchó una estrepitosa risa.

—¿Pero qué? —Se quedó atónita al ver como una gran figura caía del cielo y aterrizaba frente a ella.

—Ya todo esta bien, ¿Por que? —Preguntó el musculoso rubio. —¡Por que estoy aquí! —Finalizó este poniendo sus manos en su cintura observando a la chica mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Uraraka no podía estar más atónita en este momento. Además de que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían en este instante frente a ella.

—¡A-All Might! ¡Pero si tu estas muerto! —Exclamó entre alarmada y emocionada.

All Might ladeo su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Oh, es cierto —le dio la razón a la chica agonizante y desapareció ante sus ojos.

—... Qué —ella se quedo sin habla.

Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y lentamente se tocó su costado, observó su mano muy ensangrentada y después de lamentarse un poco.

Su vista se puso borrosa.

—Woah... —Cayó inconsciente al instante.

Solo esperaba su inminente fin mientras un gran charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Lo último que hizo fue susurrar el nombre de cierto peli verde con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

* * *

**_¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring!_**

Sonaba el teléfono en la casa de Izuku.

Este le avisó a su madre que el contestaría y al responder. Habló con alguien por unos segundos para luego...

—¿¡Uraraka-San esta en el hospital!? —Gritó alarmado.

—_Así es, ven lo más pronto que puedas al hospital general de tokio_ —avisó Iida-Kun al otro lado de la línea.

El peliverde asintió y después de tomar su abrigo, le aviso a su madre que saldría.

Ya afuera, tomó un taxi con rumbo al hospital en donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Espero este bien... —Se dijo así mismo muy preocupado.

Solo esperaba que ella estuviera fuera de peligro.

* * *

**_Nos vemos en la próxima~_**


End file.
